The County Nurse
by sillypandalover91
Summary: It's a lazy Monday morning for Sheriff Ludwig and his Deputy Gilbert at the small town jailhouse when Feliciano barges in with a tear stained face. What happened to the sweet Italian to upset him so? Will Ludwig be able to make the county nurse smile again? Small town AU. Human names used.


**A very short ficlet. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

If there was one thing the sheriff hated most in the world it was the sight of Feliciano pouting. Looking at his sweet face riddled with sadness was much like looking at a kitten sitting on your front porch in the middle of a down pour. And as much as he hated to admit it, Ludwig was a sucker for cute and to him Feli was the embodiment of cuteness.

So when the Italian came to the county's tiny jail house, Ludwig all but shoved his deputy out of the way to get to him, "What's wrong, Feli?! Are you hurt? Did someone take you're pasta again? Tell me who did it and I'll go out and arrest him myself."

Blinking owlishly, Feli sniffed and shook his head no. Gilbert leaned against his brother's desk, "Well what is it, little buddy? Why the long face?"

Feli played with the strap of his black leather bag, "I just got back from the farmer's market. It's Harvest Week and I thought that I could try to get Berwald and his family to get their booster shots what with them being all in one place. I was going through my records and I've gotten almost everyone in town to get their shots Except for them. It's important you know. Especially now that flu season is upon us and all…"

The German brother's exchanged glances. The family of Nordic farmers were notorious for being big babies when it came to getting their shots and, while it was pretty amusing to see someone as big and stoic as Berwald squirm at the sight of needles, things stopped being funny as soon as someone made Ludwig's favorite nurse upset.

Ludwig rubbed small circles into Feli's back, "I'll help you convince those Nordics to get their booster shot."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Feli looked at his friend with wide amber eyes, "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. After all it's my duty as sheriff to ensure that my citizens are happy and healthy." Ludwig stood taller, "Isn't that right, bruder?"

Gilbert crossed his arms with a knowing smirk, "Sure is, West."

The storm cloud hovering over the cute nurse disappeared and the light returned to his eyes. Feli smiled toothily, "Oh, thank you! That's really sweet of you, Luddy."

It didn't escape the deputy's attention how Feli and his brother laced their fingers together. This got him wondering if they this consciously or subconsciously. And with the fond dazed look the two lovebirds were gazing at each with other he'd bet his badge that it was the latter. Snickering, he said, "Well bruder sure is sweet in his own way."

Ignoring his brother, Ludwig traced lines on the tops of Feli's hand with his thumbs, "If you want we can go now. I'll drive you back up there."

"That sounds wonderful, Luddy!" Feli pulled away and gripped his bag excitedly, "I'll go get fresh needles and a vial and meet you back here in ten minutes. Thank you so much!" The Italian gently pushed his friend onto the desk so that he could reach his cheeks. He kissed him sweetly before skipping out of the tiny jailhouse.

Ludwig smiled after his little nurse, the tips of his ears red, "That there is a fine man. Isn't that right, East? Sure he can be a little silly and likes to take naps alot but when it comes down to his trade and making sure people stay healthy he sure is a hard worker." He sighed happily, "We sure are lucky to have him aren't we bruder?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh, ja, _real_ lucky." Gilbert tried not to laugh as he decided to tease his brother, "And he sure is lucky to have such a fine sheriff to help him get folks to take their shots. It felt good didn't it?"

"What did?"

"That little sugar he gave ya," said the albino with a smirk. It only got wider at the sight of his little brother's blush reach his cheeks.

"I-I…uh, what are you going on about?"

"Bet it felt real nice having that cute little pout of his on your cheek there, huh?"

"Well it felt better than when Grandpa kisses us goodbye that's for sure." Shaking his head, Ludwig frowned, "You're not thinking that I'm just helping because of-"

"On no! Of course not, little brother. I'm sure you're doing it cause it's important for the people of our fine town to be healthy."

"That's right, it is."

"I'm just happy that little Feli ain't trying to get us all to get our eyes checked?"

"Why's that?"

"Well a little kiss on your jaw like that and the whole town will be wearing glasses. Kesese~"

"What? Burder I'm not-"

Gilbert let little cackles escape between words, "A-and if he kisses ya on the mouth, I bet he could get you to make all of us get our tonsils removed too!"

"Bruder!"

"Kesesese~"

Ludwig huffed in annoyance and straightened his shirt before taking the keys to his car so that he could wait for Feli outside. He didn't need to take lip from his deputy. Especially when his loudmouthed brother happened to be right about everything. The German blushed harder; perhaps he should be worried about how easily Feli could sway him.

He caught sight of a familiar curl and smiled. Or perhaps he should just stop dancing around his feelings and finally ask Feli out on a real date. Hmm…a real date. Now that sounded awfully nice. He wondered if his brother would be willing to watch over his dogs while he went out for a drive with the county nurse. If he was lucky, maybe he could get some more sugar.

* * *

**So I've been watching the Andy Griffith show lately and saw an episode called The County Nurse. For some reason I thought about my two favorite boys ^_^ This is just a one shot but I think I like the thought of a small town AU. Maybe you guys will see more of it every now and again. Don't worry the rest of my stories will be updated soon. Hopefully by the end of the weekend I can get a new chapter up for ****Beauty and The Beast****. Thank you for reading =3**


End file.
